


Shoulder Pain

by LeoAries



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAries/pseuds/LeoAries
Summary: Claire and Melendez have a bit of fun in the hospital locker room, making the most of the hot water and what it can do for sore muscles.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Shoulder Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for the Clownery Crew ONLY. Y'all own this fic so enjoy. xo

Claire smoothed her fingers over the aching joint in the back of her shoulder, tenderly curling her neck to the side in an effort to relieve the pain. She always had a habit of hunching over when she wasn’t careful — over her desk, over notes, anything really that would require her focus and concentration. That’s who she was and always had been. Someone who was incapable of not seeing something through to its fullest potential, whether it was a patient’s last time batting at the plate of their life or simply finishing off those little songs she used to scribble in the margins of her undergrad notes.

The smell of the locker room always made her a bit nauseous. It smelled both of human sweat and sterile latex, which was a funny combination out of context. It was a hospital, after all. So now she sat, on one of the benches, reaching around to her shoulder with her nose slightly scrunched in distaste.

“I thought I’d find you in here.”

The voice made her jump, echoing off of the lockers. She quickly snapped her head and groaned slightly, blinking at the slightly blurred outline of someone she would recognize anywhere. Her heart gave a slight leap in her chest and she felt her face warm slightly. 

Claire blinked once, twice, and then watched as the man she loved came into view. He was wearing one of her favorites: just a plain white shirt cuffed at his wrists, slightly undone at the top of his chest. She had spent far too long avoiding that small section of skin during her residency, especially when she had first began to work under him. She had seen it in every context — when he was stressed, and small beads of sweat clung to it, all the way up to when he fidgeted with the buttons as he concentrated on whatever was in front of him. Claire had become a master at hiding the red to her face as she watched his fingertips glide over his skin, so dangerously slow and tempting.

She wanted those fingertips on _her_ skin. She wanted them over the base of her throat, trailing down her breastbone and down to her naval. Lower, lower…

“Ah,” she breathed and shook her head slightly. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. But it looks like…are you in pain?” Neil tilted his head, and Claire smiled. His ability to care for her, to check in on her, even after his long day…well, it was just one of the reasons why she found it so hard to breathe around him. 

“It’s just my shoulder,” she reassured him. “It’s fine.”

“Let me look.” He was standing behind her at once, and Claire inhaled sharply. She nearly trembled as his steady hands brushed back her hair to one side, leaving her skin exposed. Without asking or care or anything — because he was Neil and of course he could do whatever he wanted with her — his fingertips trailed down her skin and he smoothed one palm between her shirt and her back shoulder. She could feel her pulse jumping wildly at his touch.

Neil’s fingers pressed against her muscle and he rubbed slow, deep circles against the sore spots. The relief made her tilt her head backward, her lips parting slightly. 

“Thank you,” she breathed.

He was silent for a moment and then he stepped against her from behind. She could feel the warmth of his waist pressed against her back, his hands still rubbing circles into her flesh until finally he reached around to tilt her head up further. Her eyes fluttered and she peered up toward his face, finding his eyes lit up with a fiery need.

In some ways, she still could not believe that this man belonged to her. The one she had longed for, even in times of hatred. Even long after the days she had gone home to her apartment and thrown her satchel in pure frustration, remembering the stubborn clench to his jaw and the horrible way his muscles flexed beneath his shirts. When he had told her things that caused her pain, things that she scoffed at, and later sat with a glass in her hand to muse over why she was so caught up what he said at all. He had no business being so dangerously good-looking, so stupidly bullheaded, so unbearingly good at what he did.

But he was. He was all over that and more. And Claire felt with every fibre of her being that there were few who knew Neil Melendez well — if they even knew him at all. So as he winked down at her and brushed a thumb along her lip, she almost started to thank God that she was one of those people.

Claire brushed her tongue against his thumb, wrapping her lips tightly around it and sucking. She felt satisfaction as his breathing hitched, the heat in his hips against her making her spin toward him eagerly, her shoulder pain long forgotten.

“Do you want something?” She smirked, his hands already trailing down to the sides of her shirt. He tugged on its hem and she laughed, letting him free her from it. 

“You,” Neil smiled, bending down to catch her laugh with his own lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and nearly moaned, tasting her. His own heart beat well inside of his chest, causing the blood to pound in his ears. And in other places, already thrilled by the sight of her nearly bare-chested. “Always you.”

Claire kissed him back, pulling away only to push him slightly back toward the lockers. His playful grin made her want to stand, to bring him down to his knees so that she was the one looking down. But she didn’t. For now, she ran her hands up from his waist to his shoulders. He swallowed from the touch and nodded, encouraging her to undo the buttons of his shirt.

She ripped those damn things free and then drank in the sight of his chest, shoving the white fabric out of her way so that she could press her lips to the curve of his hips. She ran her tongue along his skin, pressing feverish, wet kisses to the spots around his naval. Neil threw his head back and groaned, his fingertips digging into the back of her head. 

Throughout the heat and excitement, she was playfully aware that they were in the locker room. Anyone could walk in on them — and that only made things a game. Both she and Neil were competitive by nature. It was why they had so much trouble at first, playing a dance around each other that was lit ablaze by something deeper. Something that was burning all the time within them both, jumping and sparking every time they caught each other’s gazes.

It was the same thing that exploded inside of them when he was driving her higher and higher with every thrust, his cock filling her and his mouth sucking at the skin on her neck, her breasts, between her legs, everywhere.

Here in the locker room, Claire broke the buttons of his slacks free and watched the length of him spring free. She did not need his urging to take him into her mouth, though she did control herself and take him painfully slow. The problem with being competitive was that you wanted to win — you wanted to win hard and fast. Anything else would be agonizing. So her mouth curled into a smile as she peered up toward him, looking past the length of his torso to watch his eyes flutter. His hips jerked toward her and she sucked, bits of saliva creeping from the edges of her mouth as her hand gripped him in order to assist. She took him deep into the back of her throat once, twice — fast, then slow, curling two fingers around the tip of his cock as she pulled away from him.  


“Fuck, Claire,” he groaned. 

“Yes?” She tilted her head playfully.

His response was to lean down and grab her, hoisting her up so that he could capture her in a kiss once more. She gasped as he brought them closer to the showers, trailing kisses from the length of her neck to tops of her breasts. 

“You know what would make you feel better?” He posed, smirking in the way that made her heart clench. “A warm shower. That will help soothe the muscle.”

“Is that so?” He placed her down to turn on the water. The steam already filled the room, curling around their ankles and snaking up toward their bodies. 

“Trust me,” was all he replied, snapping free her bra. He pulled back to inspect her, his eyes moving over the round curves of her breasts. Neil kissed her and then slowly bent to he knee, dragging his lips down to her nipple. He flicked his tongue against her and she gasped, the warmth of the show steam coming over her. The muscles on her inner thighs twitched in anticipation, remembering that same tongue inside of her.

Eager for him, she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped him tightly, forcing his head lower and lower.

“So eager…” he tsked, and Claire rolled her eyes.

“Shut up,” she instructed, his hands already tugging down on her pants and finally, her underwear. As he stared up at her, his eyes were bright ,and held hers while he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. Claire’s mouth quirked upward as she silently mused over the fact that she indeed was staring down at him now. How the tables turned so quickly with them — it was always a never-ending frenzy, never quite enough.

But she would take all she could get. And when two fingers slid into her, helped by the fact that she was already dripping and slick, Claire hitched her leg against him and clung to him. 

“God,” she begged. “God, please.”

“You’re already wet, baby,” He chuckled, his breath passing over her bare hip bone. She started to tremble, as she always did, whenever he worked his magic on her. Magic because she refused to think that he was insufferably good at this, too. All of it. It was like a damn fairytale to have your sexy superior, whose own presence was nearly a torment, finally fuck you — and that fuck be one of the best you’ve ever had. His fingers moved against her and she couldn’t stop herself from meeting him, pressing down as he curled them against her sweet spots. Spots he already knew and memorized, knowing exactly how she’d like it. “Wet for me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, closing her eyes. She tilted her head back and let him kiss her flesh, his fingers taking her to a place where her body started to feel weak. When he bent down to lick the length of her, she let out an agonized grunt and did not care who heard.

“Oh fuck, Neil,” His tongue flicked against her clit, his fingers moving with her as she met him with every thrust of his wrist.

“Not yet,” he warned her, stern and commanding. She felt herself throbbing, and a small whine escaped the back of her throat. Fuck the shower. She needed him now, and she wanted every inch of him inside of her.

“Please,” Claire pulled at his hair. “Please.”

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” He asked, so nonchalantly and tenderly that Claire nearly collapsed. Fuck her? She wanted him to fuck her times ten. Frustrated as he removed his fingers and merely kissed her pussy, running his lips and tongue against her swollen and throbbing need for him, Claire tried to lower her leg. 

He caught her at once and moved swiftly, tugging free his slacks and bringing her into the water alongside him. The feel of her body curved against him had him already positioning her, pressing her against the glass where her skin left tiny imprints in the condensation. Neil ran his fingers down the curl of her spine, then around her ass where he smacked her playfully. He could see the hint of her pussy sticking out from between her thighs, his cock already reaching out toward her in anticipation.

Without hesitation, Neil pressed himself against her and waited for the small whine that emerged from her once again. Once he had it, he caught her midway and slid into her, aided by her own desire and the water that rained over them both. 

Claire gasped and arched her back to meet him, letting him fill her. There was a moment of adjustment before he was moving against her, rotating his hips so that with every hard thrust against her she felt her thighs shaking in response. She let out a cry of pleasure and could think of nothing else except _please, please, please._ It was the in-between of fairytale and reality, where she was not sure whether she was pleading aloud or simply thinking inside of her head. _Please, please, please. Fuck me, fuck me._

Claire rotated her own hips against him this time, slowly so that she could enjoy every inch of him pressing against her insides. She was sweaty and steamy and the glass door had smears from her hands, her elbows, her breasts….all the while Neil kept the same certain, steady pace that had her disappearing inside of her ecstasy.

She stood and fell back against him, allowing the water to run down the front of her body. One of his hands reached around to palm her breast, and the other snaked its way to her throat. She felt the power inside of his fingers as he squeezed her neck slightly, his palm hot and wet against the front of her throat. His grip made her all the more wet, the pressure causing her eyes to flutter slightly.

“Are you mine?” He nibbled at her ear, releasing her breast so that he could hitch up her leg to hold her. He bucked his hips forward, hard, and his cock slammed into her. 

“I’m yours,” she cried out, his hips slamming her once more. Hard and fast in, then slow out. Her whole body felt numb and hot, his hold on her enough to cause her to orgasm. Combined with his thrusts, she never wanted it to end. It always felt this way with him; something she wanted to hold onto forever, in fear she might never get it back. But it was always this good. It was always this passionate. It was always this controlling, tender, and exciting at once.

“Fuck me, Neil,” Claire pleaded. “Fuck me, I’m yours. Make me cum.”

“Cum for me, baby,” he instructed, slamming into her. Their tempo increased and Claire met him with every thrust, clenching down as much as her shaky legs would let her. The water slid across them both and he adjusted his grip on her neck, still keeping the slightest bit of pressure. Just enough to reinforce who she belonged to.

It wasn’t long — and it never was — before she was ascending higher and higher. She nearly felt her feet leave the safety of the tile floor, but he would never let her slip or fall. Inside she felt as though she were flying, a wave of pleasure building and building inside of her. The sound of his grunts and moans of pleasure from behind made her lips curl upward. As much as she enjoyed getting her dues, she was just as glad that he got his. Little did she know the sight of her made him nearly breathless, and taking her any way he could get her was something he looked forward to more than anything else.

“I’m going to cum,” she gasped. It only gave him more incentive to keep fucking her; with every smack of their skin, she felt that wave coming over her until it crashed completely. Claire tilted back her head just as he released her throat, shaking enough that one could guess the water may have gone cold over them. “Oh my god. Oh my god, fuck,”

“Fuck,” he echoed, reaching his own climax. “Fuck, Claire.”

She felt a warm sensation course through her and she didn’t care; they were already in the shower. Slowly, her mind and body came back down to earth, and she groaned as she pulled free from him. Spinning around, she found his face a mixture of awe, relaxation, and happiness. Snaking her hands around his neck, she merely pressed a kiss to his lips and then turned so that her ear was flush against his chest.

The sound of his heart was heavenly. Above all, she was thankful that she had him. For so long she had navigated her feelings — everything from anger to confusion to attraction to love — and it hadn’t been easy. There were times when she had thought it would never work. That he was too much, too good, too proud for her. That he would only ever see her as a resident, as his inferior, and there had been times where his words reflected that. 

As good as it was, sex was not the only thing that they had. He had become her best friend and the one person that could make her feel safe. For too long she had tried to hide herself away, to prove to everyone around her (and to herself) that she was worth even being alive. She had struggled to survive all of her childhood, and adulthood had its own trials. At the moments of brokenness which left her gasping for breath in a different way, Neil’s arms had come out to help her right herself again.

“Mmm…what are you thinking?” He whispered against her hair, pressing a kiss to her head. A small token of affection, just for her.  


“That my shoulder hurts.” She replied with a laugh. And much to her surprise, Neil lifted her chin with his finger and nodded in understanding.

“I love you,” he said, with as much clarity as someone could muster. When their lips met, even the steam seemed to stir alive once more, as though what they had inspired everything to start anew.

“I love you more.” Claire whispered.


End file.
